halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kacie B-142
Additional Gear - Kukri - Overshield - UGPS Wrist Device - Active Camoflauge - Medkit Physical Description Kacie stands at 5’7 out of armor while four inches taller at 5’11 in. She has bright platinum blonde long hair with steel blue eyes and porcelain skin. Her hair is always either up in a ponytail or down over her shoulders, often over one side or the other. She's very athletically built, her body toned very well and her midsection being where she is most fit due to her stealth being at its peak, her ab muscles showing two prominent ab muscles, though her arms are just slightly less so. Her shorter body allows for stealthy movements through difficult terrain and around positions a larger spartan would have difficulty in along with her muscular frame thanks to the augmentation process allowing her to hold her own in strength. These same augmentations increase her sight, gaining her night vision and reflex times by three hundred percent passed the normal human’s. She has a small-ish round nose and her lips are average with only a slight pout and a freckle just below her right eye. She’s very confident in herself and shows it when she walks. Her wardrobe is very flexible, meaning you can see her in any type of clothing from track shorts and cutoff t-shirts to BDU pants and a hoodie. She has two tattoos: one a belt of bullets with the names of her fallen friends and comrades and the other, a sleek design running down her side from her breast line down to her upper knee.(FOR THE MEME: She's a 38D) Her armor is usually fully black and grey, blending in well with the night and shadows, also rocks and other environments that she operates in. This armor color can change depending on where she needs to go. She also has two distinctly painted snowflakes on the back sides of her black Mjolnir Operator helmet. On her collar/breacher chest piece, instead of the seven shotgun shells, she holds seven extra sniper rounds. It also has two small pouches to hold grenades of any type along with a small pack on its back to carry extra equipment through long treks to and from a target’s location. Personality Kacie is mostly antisocial depending on her mood. She generally has a good sense of humor but will see someone trying to talk to her that she doesn't know annoying and will usually ignore or distance herself from them. She isn’t as arrogant as the SIVs and rather hates them for this reason. She doesn't feel that the new Spartans are worthy successors of the SIIs or IIIs. What she does have once a person gets passed all this, however, is nice. Under it all, she is caring and has a very compassionate heart when it comes to others suffering. Kacie’s very much the type of person to be the fireteams off-mission shrink once she gets to know them. A good listener and very understanding, it’s no surprise that she would be one of the more trusted members of a team. She’s very honest and sometimes overly blunt with what she says, speaking her mind aloud often without hesitation, whether it's good or bad. This has garnered her criticism and some decent among her superiors but also a large amount of respect from those around her. Ever the humble person, she takes care of herself and her things. She loves reading and art and any kind of music draws her in. At times, she does have breakdowns in her alone time from bearing everyone’s weight on her shoulders but she doesn’t mind putting up with it as long as it helps her team, she is willing to put herself through hell so they aren’t in emotional pain or stress. Being a Stalker has made her senses sharper and her step quieter. Due to this, she prefers darkness over light, feeling as though it were an extra layer of security for her. She enjoys reading anything from old fantasy to romances and science fiction, often using them as an escape. She is supportive and always striving for betterment, often pushing herself to the limit. While on mission, she is serious and focused on her objectives, often completing them with at or above expected results. Her aggressiveness in combat has been noted as ‘vengeful’ and even goes as far as being described as ‘sadistic.’ Her adaptability to any situation shows as she favors long and medium range, but is not equipped to handle short range combat. In hand to hand, Kacie can hold her own using her kukri to defend herself or take out an unsuspecting enemy from the shadows. She can fill roles as a medic, infiltrator, sniper, or, in some cases, tactician if need be. She is above all a true and dedicated warrior, going above and beyond what is asked of her and upholding her mission, seeing it through till the end. Bio Born on the UEG Outer Colony, Nova Septis in 2530, Kacie grew up in a rather luxurious life. Her father was a high-ranking official with the company ‘Traxus’ and her mother was a stay at home mom. They treated her mostly right, besides the few times she was punished. On the Outer Colonies, child abuse wasn’t a regulated crime and was rarely found by authorities, Kacie being one of them. When she was still just four years old, her mother finally bent to her father when he took to beating the child of only five years old. A year and some months later, on August 20th, 2536, Nova Septis was caught in a brutal battle between an overwhelming Covenant fleet and the Colonial Defense Force. As the CDF defended the spaceports on the ground, Kacie and her family were ordered to evacuate, being ushered to evac shuttles to escape the onslaught of Covenant forces. During the evacuation, she lost her parents and was separated on a different shuttle. Even before they took off, the fire from Covenant ground forces was heavy and the CDF were falling at an alarming rate, unable to hold off against the large force. As the transports took off and headed up in atmosphere, several were destroyed mid air from both banshees and AA on the ground, killing thousands. As the only three surviving shuttles made the jump away from the system, Kacie looked back to the planet, watching as her world burned under Covenant plasma beams. A month later, after getting shifted around several refugee camps, a man claiming to know her parents found her and talked, unknowingly evaluating her mental state for candidacy in the Spartan program. His final question, if she wanted revenge, was answered with a resounding yes from the six year old. Over the next several years, she would go through augmentation as one of the many that made it through the augmentation process aboard the UNSC Hopeful. Though the drugs and counteractives were extensive, Kacie adjusted nicely to her new strength, speed and sight that were far more than what she had ever experienced before. A twelve year old super soldier as was everyone else that had been growing up in the program. Soon after, she was shifted into Beta Company on Onyx for training and indoctrination. There at Camp Currahee, she quickly became acquainted and befriended several of the other Spartans, becoming more a family than a unit and seeing them more as brothers and sisters than other soldiers. A few of these, she would later find synchronization with, all of them being pulled into Fireteam Gauntlet later on. Showing great spirit and courage during combat, Kacie soon found her place either in range or melee with the grace of a warrior at only twelve years old. Her near perfect sight and skill in stealth was duely noted by the commanding officer at the Camp, singling her out later down the road. She even had a couple experiences with a Spartan II that was training them, learning along with the other III’s hand signals and gestures that would aid her in future stealth operations. Due to her prowess and efficiency, she was one of the only Spartan IIIs to gain access to Mjolnir armor. Before the Onyx Conflict, Kacie was shifted into Fireteam Gauntlet, a group of specially selected Spartan IIIs with a single II leading them. During the time before Winter Contingency, the fireteam served in a vast amount of strike and infiltration missions, dealing decisive blows to Covenant forces in the Outer Colonies. By the age of 25, they were deployed to Reach and soon after, aided in the evacuating of major population centers including New Alexandria with Red Team, Echo Team, and Noble Team. Losing one of the team within days, Kacie, a Spartan III and the Spartan II that were still alive made it to one of the final evacuation points on the planet, making it a safe distance away from the ginormous Covenant fleet bearing down on the planet. further wanting to be deployed along with her fireteam. In the time between, Kacie had a small amount of down time to herself. During this, she acquired two new tattoos, one a design she liked specifically for its uniqueness and the other, bullets across her arm that bare the name of the few in Fireteam Gauntlet and friends she knew had passed from Camp Currahee. She got this wish when the UNSC Navy deployed her to counter-insurgency and anti-splinter covenant operations. From here, she operated alone, Fireteam Gauntlet being split up for operations that required stealth and a single operator; the Spartan IIIs being more single handedly operationally capable than the Spartan IVs who required fireteams to keep them in line under their own branch while the III’s remained under the Navy; Kacie a Senior Chief Petty Officer. After some time, Kacie had been pulled off her Stalker combat missions and offered a cryo spot in a new task force being formed by her commanding officer who wanted her to get more than her usual operations, wanted to see her potential grow. Along with this was her extensive service record with the Navy, including several high risk operations that most others wouldn't have been able to complete without her particular skill set. With the promise of getting to see new places and actually make a difference, she accepted wholeheartedly and was shipped to the UNSC Acheron where she now sleeps in the Cryo Bay, awaiting her next orders and to be woken up.